


Initiation Day

by ColtDancer



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtDancer/pseuds/ColtDancer
Summary: Hera is, above anyone’s standards, a daring and cut-throat pilot.  The unspoken bit is how closely she guards her crew; garnering a position aboard the fabled Ghost is not for the faint of heart.  A short Post-Season 3 or 4 drabble.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Initiation Day

“Done?” Hera’s voice behind him was an unusually gentle query, given the rather tense punch through hyperspace only a few minutes before.

Kallus groaned, not quite ready to release his white-knuckled grip on the waste receptacle inside the hangar bay. Just the flashback of somersaulting- at break-neck speed between the precariously close Imperial freighters, a legion of Ties on their ass - and barreling through hyperspace to a nearly all-stop before descending upon Yavin Four was enough to make his stomach roll again. He gagged and heaved once more.

Kallus took a shuddering breath, taking inventory - yes, the worst of the nausea seemed to be abating, now. He still felt wretchedly cold and clammy, wobbly, but with a glance he reached for the hydration bottle Hera held outstretched to him. He was dismayed that his hand shook so much.

“Sorry about that,” she murmured, sounding both truly apologetic and bemused as he swished and spat into the bin. “There wasn’t exactly time, but I should have warned you. Happens to everyone in my crew at least once, in the beginning.”

Kallus took a tentative sip, leaning back against the rough dug-out wall of the bay. His legs refused to hold him any longer and he slid slowly down to the ground. Solid ground. At least it had stopped spinning. He took a few steadying breaths before Hera’s words registered. He was a kriffing mess.

“Your...Crew?” he ventured tenuously, squinting up at her nearly silhouetted form against the bright sky.

Hera arched an eyebrow, her arms folded over her chest as she smirked at him. “You made some impressive decisions in that chair _and_ managed not to hurl on my consoles. So, yeah. Congratulations,” she replied, her smile softening. “You passed.”

She spun on her heel and walked back across the shipyard toward the Ghost, tossing out a, “Welcome aboard!” and despite still feeling jittery and more than a little gobsmacked, Kallus found himself grinning.


End file.
